User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Next Crusade - Volume 1 - Segment 07
<< Previous Segment ---- Irregularity. We were rewarded by that, nothing else. Nothing on this planet was like us. No creature dating back the Aragami was anything like us. Possessive. Self-destructive. Mindless... The gift of individuality eventually backfired, ironic... Isn't it? G. E. N. C. - 1 - 07 Barna let Lucas to do his thing, meanwhile he tended to the report he was planning to give to his actual superiors. They had been rooted deep in Fenrir's upper echelon and constantly strived to reach even higher, even in these trying times of the Aragami overrun world. -Failure, eh?- An elderly voice called, rasping the sounds a bit. Barna always imagined him as a heavy smoker and/or drinker though he never met any of the trio. "Actually, no. Just the opposite, things couldn't have rolled easier our way. I've managed convince the fool to abandon Hati, now we can move on a--." A loud crash followed by a series of really colorful swears interrupted his report. As he tried to pinpoint the direction where it was coming from, an sharper crash and louder swear echoed. -Are you sure it's not a failure?- The sole female of the three's asked in a low whisper. "I have to check on him... He's in a pretty--." Barna tried to excuse himself when another rage filled crash signaled the rampage of the scientist. -Report when done.- The young leader of the trio broke the connection and that ushered Barna to find Lucas immediately. Another crash came allowing him to finally locate the scientist. He was in the observation room where En was previously placed under watch earlier. While Barna prepared to face something unexpected on his entry anything short of an Aragami break-in, what he saw left him speechless. There were only two persons in the room except him, an anger filled superior of his and the broken En. The latter was completely oblivious what was transpiring around her as the former thrashed around throwing anything that came into his hands at a nearby wall of him. Just as Barna entered, the scientist leaned forward and fastened his grip on one of the larger furniture inside the room, a bed. "Lucas?!" Without further ado without as much of a grunt he lifted the contraption in one go then glared at the man in the doorway, as the adrenaline filled scientist tossed aside one of the large examination beds. Under normal conditions even he wouldn't be able to lift it like Lucas did, neither into a vertical direction as he performed it before his eyes. Much less throwing it so far as he did. "Calm down!" The furniture crashed loudly into the wall, falling on top some of the medical apparatuses which lay in pieces there similarly. "Is there a problem?!" He ran up to the furious scientist and tried to appeal to his reason. "Problem?!" Momentarily Lucas lost the visage enticed by his seething rage, as he adopted a perplexed gaze. But then, he grabbed the subordinate by is collar and pulled him closer to his face only to shout at him point blank, which the victim had to endure. "ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND?! WHAT FUCKING REASON IS FOR YOU TO OWN YOUR FUCKING EYES IF YOU DON'T FUCKING USE THEM?!" "Are you done with the outburst? You've been swearing non stop and even more colorful a few minutes ago. You can tone that even lower now, can you? Also, what prompted you for such a violent outbreak now?" Barna remained unfazed as he glared back at the seething eyes of the scientist. "You!!" Gritting his teeth Lucas let go of him quickly and stepped to the ignorant girl, pulling the lid on one of her closed eyes. It revealed a strange azure green iris, with a bright purple ring forming on it's inside around the pupil giving her strangely dual colored eyes. "THIS?! Are you blind?" The scientist literally pressed the words through his clenched teeth contemplating to punch the idiot of subordinate for not noticing something major like that. "Unusual eyes, I have to admit." Barna raised an eyebrow, which prompted Lucas to lurch at him. "FUCKING IMBECILE FOOL!! She's infected!!" Without any warning the scientist lashed out, striking the jaw of the other man with his tightly clenched fist. As he readied for another punch, his arm was caught stopping the attack before it even began. For a few seconds he tried to pull away, but the subordinate clearly overpowered him in that aspect. "... You could make that out by simply looking in her eyes? Without any medical check-up?" Giving a smirk, Barna nodded with his head towards En, at which the restrained scientist frowned. "The iris of her pupillary zone is harboring a purple ring, as you can see if your eyes do function normally. For your information while violet eye color does exist naturally, however... Not even for heterochromia victims have a combination of Azure green iris along a purple ring." The medical jargon confused the researchers restrainer and he eased up a bit on his grip. "Because the latter would be an impossible combination of blue and red, where blue is a color that can appear... Red on the other hand is due to pigment loss in albinos. And we certainly know that she isn't one, now do we?" In that moment, Lucas pulled his aching arm back, and started to massage with his free hand the place where Barna restrained him. "#5's eye is not violet, that is certain... This feat is humanly impossible." "And just because of this, you had assumed En is infected? Didn't you jump to conclusions too soon?" Barna scratched the back of his head, as he tried to take a good look at the room. He managed to locate anything and everything that could have been thrown around in his fit at the foot of the wall where everything crashed and landed upon. "My daughter harbored this very symptom at the start... Of course I know for sure #5 became a victim." Suddenly the drive left Lucas as his shoulders slumped and head bobbed down. He started recalling those events that transpired with his only child. Barna waited patiently until with a sigh the researcher straightened up. "Are you certain she wasn't simple under... what'chama-callit? Hetero... something?" "8 days ago, one of the medical staff tended to #5 and that female brat. Her eye color was homogene, also while she has a peculiar genetic make-up, #5 lived the past 6 years without a hitch. While the last week might have been rather trying, it couldn't have caused it with the exception of the unknown Aragami's influence." Lucas looked around in the room, taking in the destruction he had caused. His eye twitched as he recognized the heavy medical bed lying on top of the rest of the equipment. "So... what now, then?" Seeing the surprise on the scientists face, Barna chuckled. "First we'll have to wake #5... Then, I can start experimenting until she lasts." The scientist overcame his shock and turned towards the girl once again, recalling his composure. "And you called me cruel?" Barna jeered in response, which made the other one frown. "Her body would have eventually gave up functioning, I'm just turning a profit from the miserable life #5 would have lived who knows how much longer. And I don't want to hear such remarks from you... Especially from you, got that?" Lucas glared at his subordinate, who just shrugged dismissively. "So... how can we wake En? Her minds pretty blown away, isn't it? Or... seeing the determination of yours, how long will it take, that would be the correct question." "I'm going to have to make a call... He should be able to do it, with our assistance. And quite fast, as I know of his modus operandi." Lucas closed his eyes as he tried to recall the name of the person he was trying to get into contact with. "He?" Barna raised an eyebrow. "You'll see, in the meantime I have a small list you have to gather for me." The scientist answered vaguely, he didn't want to explain he forgot the name of the doctor he is trying to recall. Instead, he took a notebook from his pocket and a pen from one other and started to write down a few things. ---- He was enroute in a jeep and two God Eaters to get the requested materials for Lucas. They were quite scattered around in the surrounding settlements, and when he asked why weren't they kept at the facility the answer he got was 'The clearance level of your's is not high enough to merit an answer.' Therefore Barna grabbed two of his men and went to gather the requested resources. Meanwhile, he finished a call to the other part of his squad to get a move on Hati's HQ and to take over that facility. After the report of that came, he contacted the trio. -So, what happened?- The elder voice inquired. "He's bringing in an outsider from the east through one of his contacts, or at least that is what he revealed very reluctantly. On the other hand, Hati will be ours in a short time." Barna explained. -What was the cause of his rampage now?- The female asked in turn, as the elder one hummed in agreement of Hati's takeover. "Apparently En is infected by the Aether." He scratched the back of his head, at his claim murmur erupted between the elder and the female. He waited patiently until they settled down. -Oooh? The specimen made contact with an altered Aragami?- The elder raised his voice in surprise. -How did the doctor point this out in such a short amount of time?- The female hummed. -True, it is really interesting. He shouldn't have brought her through a medical check-up in mere 15 minutes, while throwing that tantrum, now does he?- -There's the possibility that he knew from the very beginning.- -He wouldn't have freaked out in that case to that extent.- -What can you tell about this peculiar event?- Up till now the young leader was silent and listened as the two other threw the conversation back and forth. However now he had to inquire as it piqued his interest. "The eyes made Lucas realize it. He explained to me... something Hetero... what'sit... dual colored eyes, that can't be reproduced in humans naturally is the proof." Barna couldn't recall the medical jargon that the scientist used, but could describe it with his own words hoping it will be enough. -Heterochromia? Interesting, though it's still a wonder how could he tell just from that.- The elder mused aloud. "His daughter produced the very same early symptoms by his claim." At Barna's answer a silence fell on the other since. -Daughter?- The elder couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. -Same symptoms?- Even the female's tone ringed with anxiety. -Did he tell anything else regarding this matter?- Their young leader had also signs of being shaken which made even Barna lost his composure for a bit. Both side fell into a deep silence as the subordinate attempted to regain his composure. "Gave a roundabout explanation how violet is not purple an--." With a sign Barna scratched his head and started to explain. -Did the doctor talk about his daughters condition?- The leader cut him short. "Ah yea..." Barna realized that his answer wasn't the one they were seeking, "He actually told me that she came down with the Oracle Cell infection in the early 48's, all the while being the first documented victim." Barna recalled all that he was shared with, though he knew it's not much. Yet still more than apparently his superiors knew. -In...- The elderly voice stuttered and fell silent as they digested the information. -48?" The female finished in disbelief. -Years prior to the outbreak, huh?- The young leader snickered as the other two started to murmue. "Yes, Lucas is pretty determined to go all lenghts to cure his daughter." Another answer came that practically chilled the air. -Cure?- The elder audibly swallowed. The concept that was revealed just now was literally shocking. While there were attempts at creating a cure for Oracle Cell based infections ever since the Aragami appeared, they were all given up mid-way. -That would mean... How old is his daughter again? ... Since how long does he pursue such an insane goal?- Even the female was shocked hearing it. "I was pretty surprised myself. She is apparently still alive, despite carrying such a devastating disease for 13 years." -Even after 13 years?- The elder repeated the last part in awe, the implication of this shook them out of their comfort zone very much. -That makes now sense, how and why the Doctor is still one of our top priority researchers. He gained an invaluable asset because of his daughters condition, an insight that he didn't share with anyone else up till this point.- The female summarized it. -Indeed. How did you manage to get this information out of him?- Their leader asked with interest. "He was pretty tipsy..." Barna chuckled recalling that, but then lost the mirth in his tone and it turned to serious. "Am I assuming correctly, that now we're going to take her from his hands?" -Not yet.- The elder concluded. -Support him with everything is required, that is until we gave you a different order.- The female interjected. -If that daughter is really the origin of all this, then--.- The young leader cut the connection halfway his sentence which made Barna shiver once. "..." He sighed, and for once felt like he should be offering an apology to the scientist. "Sorry Lucas... It seems I've pulled one on you." He put the phone away and resumed to focus on the tasks at hand. ---- "So, now what?" The elder called, turning his attention towards his two collagues. He wore a dark purple tuxedo with matching pants. "Max is right... This is something unprecedented..." The female sighed massaging her temple. She was wearing a crimson business suit, matching her similarly bright red hair. Her eyes turned towards their young leader sitting mostly in silence, only speaking when he felt it was required. "I mean... Anthon... This is..." "I know, if she really is one of them then we need to get to learn as much as possible. Or even more." Anthon sighed, pressing his fingers on the base of his nose trying to massage out a headache that way. As usual he wore a simple coat, woven of dark materials. Under that a similarly dark trouser and shirt was visible from the opening. His jet black eyes scanned the other two as he stood up and left. There was much to do still, and knowing that more uncertanity just had arosen, they had better quicken their own pace. "I want you to get a detailed report on the doctors private research, get me everything related to his specimens, especially that Nova girl." With that their leader left the other two to do their job. "Anne... I think, things will turn really hectic from now on." Max muttered as he also stood up. "You don't say old timer. Which one you take, the girl or the rest?" She chuckled. "I want Nova." --- End of Chapter 2016,01,30 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic